Back With The Akatsuki
by NejiTenfanforever
Summary: The much anticipated sequel of Kidnapped by the Akatsuki! Brittani is once again taken, being reunited with her Akatsuki friends! But is this reunion a casual one? Nope, find out why she's back with them in this new adventure! AU Also no more flames, once again only for humor and not to be taken seriously. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Kidnapping again

**AN: Here we go! The first chapter of Kidnapped by the Akatsuki's sequel: Back With The Akatsuki! If you haven't read Kidnapped by the Akatsuki, press the Back button and read it. Otherwise, you won't understand the plot of this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still here? Good, cause I'm just as excited as you are!

* * *

**

"It's been two years... I wonder how they are..." I think as I hold my Akatsuki Cloud locket close to my heart. Today was the two year anniversary of the day I was forced to say goodbye to my Akatsuki friends and stay behind in this world... If it was my choice, I would've gone with them... Gladly saying goodbye to all I knew in this world...

"Brittani! Mom says its time for your chores!" I hear my sister call out. "Alright!" I answer. I'm with my family again... I was never close to them like I was with the Akatsuki members. I'm sixteen now and have never been able to move on from the heartbreak I suffered when they left...

I begin sweeping the kitchen floor. I always had my locket on, keeping the note and our picture close with me. Fifteen minutes pass and I enter my bedroom and turn on my iPod. Another seven minutes pass and my father calls me. "Brit, can you get Marissa's po-go stick from the basement for me?" he asks. "Sure dad!" I call back putting away the broom.  
I head into the basement, leaving the door open so light will still slightly fill the room. "Why isn't there a damn light switch in here?" I think feeling along the wall for the po-go stick. I soon hear something that sounded like someone on the other side of the room moving.

"Don't worry Marissa, I'm getting it." I say, assuming the sound was being made by my sister. There was no response so I continue looking. In an instant, there was someone behind me, a hand over my mouth. I immediately begin to struggle against this apparent foe. However, whatever had me was more powerful than the average person and before I knew it, I was lifted off my feet.

Then an unfamiliar light appeared in the room, a light that looked like a swirl of different colors. "What's going on?" I wonder, still fighting the grip of the stranger. "Stay still Brit, you don't want to fall off and show up in some strange dimension." a voice said. I could conclude that the person who had me was not alone. "You're a lot stronger than last time." the one holding me said.

The three of us enter the mysterious light, as if we were in a time machine. Within moments, a burst of white light fills my vision radius and I fall unconscious.

When I begin to wake up, I feel like all that had just happened was a nightmare and that I would find myself in my bed. However, I feel around and I'm on a cold hard floor. Opening my eyes, I see many dark figures surrounding me.

I jump up defensively. "Where am I? Who are you people?" I demand. "Aww don't tell me you don't remember us." a voice says. "Isn't this familiar at all Brittani, un?" a voice that had taken me says.

"..." I look around. "This is familiar... Almost the same as two years ago..." I mentally say. "...! A-am I...?" I stutter. "Fuck yeah, she's remembering!" a different voice says as tears begin forming in my eyes. "Y-you guys... Oh my gosh..." I whisper. "Yay! Brittani-chan remembers us!" a child-like voice exclaims.  


* * *

  
**Hooray for my lazy ass finally updating! I should be putting up the second chapter soon, so keep your eyes open and keep those reviews coming! ^^**


	2. The Reunion

**AN: And here's chapter 2!**

* * *

****

"Y-you guys..." I mumble as my eyes water. The dark figures step out of the shadows, revealing to be the Akatsuki. They crowded closer to me, wrapping me in a giant group hug. I individually hug them, and soon feel a soft hand nudge mine. I look up and see Konan smiling down at me. I jumped to my feet and hugged her tightly.

****Her eyes fill with tears as we hug. We hold on to each other for many minutes, crying happily. "Ok, move the fuck out of my way! It's my turn!" I hear a familiar voice command from across the room. "I know that voice" I smile as I turn to the direction of the voice. Hidan is pushing and shoving the other Akatsuki members out of his way.

****When he got to me, he wasted no time hugging me tightly. I hug him back just as tight. Within moments, I feel one of his hands travel to my butt. "Ah, how my hands have yearned for this." he says smiling. I see Kisame walk up to him, soon giving him a slap on the cheek. "I'd usually be angry at you Hidan. But I'm too happy that I can see you guys again." I say. "Nice to see you Brittani." I hear a man tell me. I turn around and see Itachi with his fist held out for me to punch.

****I fist bump him and hug him tightly. After him, Deidara was next. "Hey Brit." he says. "Hi Dei."

****I hug him close to me. I hold onto him for many seconds before moving on to Kakuzu. He says nothing as he hugs me. "I missed you Kakuzu." I tell him. "... Missed you too..." he replies. I let go of him and soon I am glomped to the floor.

****"Hi Brittani-chan!" I hear Tobi's voice exclaim. "I missed you too Tobi!" I say hugging him. He helps me back onto my feet. I walk to a corner where a certain red head was standing. "Hi Sasori-kun!" I say wrapping him into my arms. I see him blush as he hugs me back. "Hi Brit."

****

"Pein-sama!" I call out, looking for the shadowy man. "You're getting a hug too whether you like it or not!" Konan looks around the room, soon going to the far corner of the room, dragging Pein by his ear. "Ow ow! Konan! Ear! Pain!" He yells before Konan put him in front of me. I hugged him very him was Kisame. "Hi Brittani!" he says hugging me. I return his hug, soon spotting Zetsu walking towards us. "Hi Zetsu-san!" I say wrapping my arms around him.

****"Ok, now that we have the reunion and multiple hugs out of the way, Brittani, there's a reason we brought you here other than the fact the others wouldn't shut up about it." Pein starts telling. "And don't worry, I have condoms!" Hidan interrupts.

****"No, not because of your horny thoughts!" Pein yells. "Our world is in danger!"

* * *

****

Ok, chapter 2 complete! What could possibly be wrong with their world? Find out in the next chapter! Please review, it gives me motivation! ^^  



	3. Perverted Jokes :D

**Ok here we go! Chapter 3! Beware, this chapter has slight spoilers!**

* * *

"Why what's going on Pein-sama?" I ask. "Orochimaru... You see, different from what you might know, in this world, we as characters never die like they did in the manga. We would just die of natural causes. But Orochimaru is making the manga-verse become our reality." he explains. "Shit..." I mumble.

"And to prevent that from happening, we need all the help we can get. Not to mention the others wouldn't shut up about you. So, you in?" "Of course... But why me? I'm not gonna be much help." I say. "We're gonna train you." Kakuzu says.

"Ok, we've got almost 4 years before Sasori is supposed to fight Chiyo and Sakura. The most recent death was that of the 3rd Hokage." Konan tells. "There's no way I'm gonna let those two beat me for real." Sasori says. "Then after Sasori, we've got Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Itachi in line to die." Kisame replies.

"Ok, I'll help you guys. But on one condition!" I speak up. "And what would that be?" Pein asks. "This time when its over, I'm staying with you guys." "We can't let you. It'll be too dangerous." Zetsu says. "Then who wants to take me home?" I ask trying not to smirk. "No fucking way! Let's let her stay!" Hidan yells.

Itachi smiles at me. "There's no point in arguing with her. She's staying." he says. Well by the time we beat him, she'll be strong enough to stay with us. Ok, she can stay." Pein tells. Hidan begins jumping for joy, Deidara is excited, and Tobi is doing a happy dance.

I giggle watching them. "Just as before, you'll share a room with Konan." Pein instructs. Konan and I hug happily again. "Training begins tomorrow." "Will I be able to wear a cloak?" I ask. "I suppose so. I'll get one made for you" Pein finishes. "Yay! Now I'm a real Akatsuki member!" I think to myself.

"Leader-sama, I have a question!" Hidan announces. "No you may not rape her." Pein answers as if he already knew the question.

**((Here comes a lot of perverted jokes :D))**

"It's not rape, it's sex she doesn't know she wants yet." Hidan says with a smirk.

"She already knows she wants my sex!" Itachi responds. My face turns a soft red. "Let's just say I really know how to use my hands un!" Deidara says. "That's only cause he practices with himself at night." Sasori tells with a smirk. Hidan bursts out laughing. "You pervert Sasori-no-danna! How would you know that..? Unless you were watching me? :D" Deidara says.

"BURN!" Itachi and Kisame say together. Sasori looks down at the floor, know he lost the arguement. "Hey Brittani-chan! Think of my sword not as a compensation, but a representation!"Kisame announces proudly. My face turns even redder. "Stop hitting on Brittani-chan you guys. Can't you see she doesn't like it?" Zetsu's white half says. "Thank you Zetsu-kun. At least you're a decent guy.

"So tonight, your room or ours?" his black half says smirking. "Don't make your crushes on her too obvious. Even yours, Sasori and Zetsu." Kakuzu tells. Sasori looks at the ground blushing. "Don't act like you don't like her too Kakuzu-san un!" Deidara responds. Kakuzu looks at him sternly. "I don't." If one looked close enough at Kakuzu's cheeks, they would notice his face was a soft pink hue.

"Don't worry you guys, who knows what might happen with us?" I say.

* * *

**Ok chapter 3 complete! Due to my curiousity, I want to know once again who you think Brittani should get together with! Pick any Akatsuki member! Konan and Madara are also eligible! Leave your answer in a review! **


	4. Shark Hunting

**AN: Sorry for the late update! Lots of random stuff going on! And I've been addicted to RPing lately and a lot of people say I'm good at it... Anyway, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

"I sure hope something happens!" Hidan shouts. "Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi shouts to make his presence known. "Yes you are Tobi." I say with a smile, making him happy. "Just like before, you'll share a room with Konan." Pein tells.

"We already have several of your clothes with us. And this time, we remembered the ahem, panties..." Konan tells with a small blush. I chuckle. "Remember the first time when you guys didn't remember?" "Yeah, and Hidan-san got you that lingerie?" Konan reminds.

"The fuck, it wasn't me. It was that fucking pervert, Deidara-chan!" Hidan informs, making Dei's face turn red. "S-shut up, un!" "Was it now?" I ask with a smirk. "I thought he viewed her as a sister." Kisame adds. "I guess it was a cover-up." Sasori says with a shrug, unable to hide a giggle. "Shut up!" Deidara says again.

"You should have seen him crying after we left. His eyeliner was smeared everywhere." Zetsu adds in. "You were crying too, Zetsu-san." Itachi tells. "All of you were being crybabies except for Leader-sama and I." Kakuzu states. "I'm gonna blow all of your asses up right here and now un..." Deidara mumbles.

"No Deidara, you're not." Pein orders, making Deidara pout a bit. "Guys, stop picking on Deidara-kun." I say. "Awwh man! Why the hell not?" Hidan yells. "Because he'll blow your nuts up if you do." Kakuzu states, smacking his team mate upside the head, making him complain even more.

Ignoring them, I turn to Konan. "Can you show me around Konan-chan?" "Sure!" she says with a smile. As she starts to show me all around the lair, I ask "So what's been going on these past few years since you all left?" "Just really that we've all been begging Pein to let us go back to get you, not much is different."

We continued talking and occasionally gossiping for about 30 minutes before the tour ended. Konan soon left to go finish getting my side of our room finished and I soon saw Deidara again. "Hi Dei-kun!" I call out. He smiles. "Hey un." "Where are you going?" "Just to the kitchen." "Can I go with you, I'm a bit hungry." "Of course un." We walks down the hall and pass by Kisame, who sweeps a leg under Deidara to make him trip. Unfortunately for him, Deidara accidentally grabbed onto my shirt and pulled me down with him, causing him to land on top of me, bringing back a small memory of something slightly similar that happened with Tobi a few years ago.

"Dammit..." Kisame mumbles, clearly whatever he was planning had backfired, before walking away. Deidara hadn't noticed he was on top of my because he was glaring daggers at Kisame. "D-Deidara..." I whisper, flustered. "Hmm?" he looks down to see me and blushes deeply. "S-sorry un! H-he tripped me!" "I-I know..." Deidara stands up and offers me his hand, which I take and pull myself back up before starting to walk in the same direction Kisame went in.

"Where are you going Brit-chan, un?" Dei asks. "Shark hunting." I state continuing to walk.

* * *

**Lol ok! This chapter's done! Just to let you all know if you think Brit is a Mary-Sue, I don't mean for her to be that way as I am still trying to get better with OC's, which is why the girl from my Death Note fic, Beyond Goodbye, still isn't good either. Brit will gain more character and diversity soon. And although most of the characters seem to have a crush on her, their feelings will change. I plan on making some of their crushes fade to just see her as a teammate than a potential lover, or maybe as a sibling. You need to remember, the Akatsuki men probably haven't seen many women other than Konan in a while, and since Pein more than likely won't permit them to get near her, of course a lot of them will jump at the chance to get Brittani to be theirs. And also remember, Brit isn't trying to, for lack of better terms, get them all to sleep with her. She actually doesn't seem to be too interested in getting into a relationship with them right now. And when she does tease them a bit, also remember she's a teenage girl with men fighting over her, of course she'll want to pick on them or flirt a bit.**

**Sorry for the long closing note but I had to clear that up. As usual, lots of love and cookies for you! On another note, I've been thinking of changing my screen name, as it's the same one I've had since I first joined this site. Might or might not though, haven't decided. Love, NTff**


	5. Authors Note

**I'm taking down Kidnapped By The Akatsuki and Back with The Akatsuki. I got very tired of the anonymous reviews telling me how bad it was. I KNOW it was bad, I wrote it when I was just 14 and beginning trying to write. I even tried rewriting it a year later and it was still horrible. The negative reviews would have been more tolerable if I could reply to them telling I wrote them years ago and still have a lot to improve on with trying to make my own character. Also, if they would have given me advice on how I could have made it better. I thank you all for the kind reviews I got when people were reading it and actually found it funny. That's what those fics were supposed to be. Neither were really meant to be serious, just a funny little parody of what I thought would be amusing if an Akatsuki fangirl got kidnapped by them. I still have the original documents for both if anyone would like me to send it to them so they may still enjoy the simple humor of it. You may not reupload it here or anywhere if I email you the files. For those still interested in reading it again one day, send me a PM with your email address and I will email you the file. Of course like here, Back With The Akatsuki is incomplete and discontinued.**


End file.
